Lowart
Lowart '''is a male YouTuber from the United States known for making analytical essay videos about anime and cartoons. Videos Notable Works In Depth Series Analysis Is Fullmetal Alchemist 2003 as Great as We Remember? In this series Lowart explores the original Fullmetal Alchemist anime adaptation from 2003, analyzes it in depth, and compares it to the manga and the 2009 adaptation Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, explaining if he thinks if it holds up, and if he thinks if it's as good as Brotherhood or not. Is Teen Titans 2003 as Great as We Remember? In this series Lowart analyzes in depth the original 2003 cartoon Teen Titans, based on the DC comics series of the same name, and explains if he thinks if it holds up today or not. He started doing this after Teen Titans Go! To the Movies hit theaters and it had a post credit scene teasing the possibility of the OG Teen Titans returning for Season 6. Is Avatar: The Last Airbender as Great as We Remember? In this series, Lowart analyzes, in depth, the classic Avatar: The Last Airbender cartoon from 2005, and explaining whether or not he thinks it holds up today. Is Young Justice as Great as We Remember? In this series, Lowart analyzes the classic Young Justice cartoon series from 2010, based on DC comics characters, and explains if he thinks it holds up today or not, in preparation for the long awaited Season 3 of the series. Adapt or Scrap This is a series where Lowart analysis an adaptation and describes whether or not he feels it's a good adaptation or not, and if he thinks it's good in general. So far he's only done four of these, A Silent Voice, Fullmetal Alchemist, Made in Abyss, and Shawshank Redemption, the latter one being one of his few live action movie analysis'. Patreon Patreon Introduction First of all, thank you. If you're here, it means you've probably seen my videos and that you probably have some idea of what I'm up to on YouTube. Essays, soundtrack discussions, shitposts, and a way-too-long series about Fullmetal Alchemist that will likely never end. About a year ago, I started doing this stuff, and since then I have applied myself and worked consistently to make the channel the best that it can be. One of my primary goals has been to establish a connection with the fine people (likely many of you reading this) that I find in my comment sections and who are kind enough to let me know what they think of the content. There, we've discussed a multitude of mutual interests and my ability to write and produce videos has improved in a large part because of their consistent criticism, suggestions, and encouragement. Of course, I still have a long way to go, and I still have a lot of improving to do, but as long as I'm making videos I will keep striving to better myself and my content. Why am I making this? That's an interesting question to answer, since I'm going to keep making videos regardless of any monetary incentive to do so. However, money will definitely help me improve the quality of the content, as I'll have more resources and time to spend on each video's creation. So what will you get? As always, you will get videos. My plan is to upload every Sunday at 1:30PM PST. But those were free to you already, and will always remain free to you. So what if you decide to pledge? Well, first of all, you'll have my deepest thanks. Second, I've set up three reward tiers. Let's go through those. First, there's the 1 dollar tier. At this level, you'll gain access to polls where you can vote on what videos I should prioritize, what shows I should watch, what manga I should try reading, and so on. In addition, your name will be listed at the end of every one of my videos. Second, there's the 3 dollar tier. At this level, if I get videos done early, you'll get access to them early. As soon as they're completed and uploaded, you'll be able to watch them. Screw the schedule. Of course, you'll also have access to everything from the 1 dollar tier. Third, there's the 5 dollar tier. At this level, you'll gain access to behind-the-scenes videos. I plan to make these for every video that I upload to my channel. In them, I'll go through the process of writing the script, recording the audio, editing the video, and more. It'll be fun. You will, of course, also still have all the rewards from the 1 and 3 dollar tiers. Again, thank you. I know that many of you are unable to pledge or that you simply don't want to. That's perfectly fine. I'm honestly just thankful that you would even take the time to read this and that you support me by watching my videos. The connection I've gained with others by creating these videos is something that I can't attach a monetary value to. As for those of you who do choose to pledge . . . well, of course, thank you. Thank you for helping me improve. Thank you for providing me with support. Thank you for helping me save up for better equipment. Thank you for helping me reach my goals. I could go on and on about how thankful I am for you, but I think you get the picture. You're the best. Keep on rocking, you badass. Reward Goals #$1 or more per month: Little Lowart: You've decided to provide me financial support? Hell yes! And thank you! By donating $1, you've gained the following rewards: - Polls, wherein you can vote on what shows I should watch and what videos I should make/prioritize - Your name will be listed at the end of each of my videos #$3 or more per month: Propella Fella: 3 dollars. Whoa nelly. Thank you. At this level, you've gained: - Early access to any videos that I get done early You will, of course, still have access to everything from the 1 dollar tier. #$5 or more per month: Big Boi Badass: 5 dollars... Holy shit. That's crazy. But also awesome. And I really appreciate it. In this tier, you'll gain access to: - Behind-the-scenes videos on every major video I put on my channel; in these, I will discuss the process of writing the script, recording the reading, editing them, etc. You will, of course, still have access to everything from the previous tiers. Stretch Goals #$250 or more per month (REACHED): At this goal, I'll be able to start paying other people to make different things for my videos, like drawings, thumbnails, graphics, etc. This means I'll have more time to work on the scripts and on editing the videos, which will, of course, lead to higher quality. #$500 or more per month (NOT REACHED): Now the ball's really rolling. At this goal, I'll be able to save up some cash and get a better microphone and more advanced audio equipment, which, of course, means the videos will sound nicer and more professional. #$750 or more per month (NOT REACHED): Huzzah! Here we go. At this point, I'll be able to buy a solid camera so I can record more intense live-action stuff. It'll really open up different possibilities for making videos and it'll definitely have a positive impact on their quality. #$1,000 or more per month (NOT REACHED): If I hit this, I'll poop my pants. And then I'll . . . I don't know, actually. Faint? Cry? Grow wings and fly in the sky? Yes. (Probably.) And I'll also start doing patron-exclusive live streams. I'll play games you folks vote for me to play, chat with you all about life and stuff, and it'll be a jolly good time. With this sort of monetary backing, I'll also be able to start putting a lot more time into videos, and I'll be able to experiment a lot more with my format. '''This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on February 18, 2019. Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:American YouTubers